1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a choke and throttle control arrangement for a small engine.
2. Prior Art
Small engines typically are used with such products as lawn tractors, lawnmowers, snow throwers and the like. Typically, a throttle control handle is provided for operator actuation. The handle is linked to the engine""s throttle and its choke.
A commonly used arrangement for joining a throttle control handle to the throttle and choke is a single lever to which the throttle and choke are joined whereby when the throttle handle is advanced from a low speed position, the throttle is displaced towards a full speed position. Advancement of the throttle control handle beyond the full speed position causes closure of the choke.
There are circumstances in which full engine speed cannot be tolerated. In such situations, an arrangement of the type just described does not permit the choke to be closed without the use of additional components, which typically are difficult to install and calibrate so as to achieve desired engine performance. Such a known arrangement will be described more specifically hereinafter.
The present invention constitutes an improvement over arrangements previously used. A throttle control handle is joined to a pair of levers, one linked to the engine""s choke and the other to the throttle. An adjustable stop member is positioned in the path of movement of the throttle lever. The stop member is adjusted so as to permit the associated arm to move in response to the operator""s advancement of the throttle control handle until the desired engine speed is reached. At that point, further advancement of the throttle lever is prevented by the stop member. As the throttle control handle advances, the choke lever also is displaced. When the selected engine speed is reached, further advancement of the handle by the operator results in continued displacement of the choke lever until the choke is closed. To open the choke, the direction of movement of the throttle control handle is reversed, and the choke lever is moved in a direction to open the choke. When the handle is moved past the position at which the desired engine speed occurs, the throttle and choke levers again begin to move in unison as the engine speed is reduced.